The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Multivibrators are widely used in instrumentation, measurements, control and communication systems. Over the years researchers have developed mutivibrator circuits built around different active elements; for example an operational amplifier (OA), an operational transconductance amplifier (OTA), a plus-type second-generation current-conveyor (CCII+), a operational transresistance amplifier (OTRA) and a current feedback operational amplifier (CFOA).